


Five Shacks In Canada Welfycat Didn't Write About

by Welfycat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Glee, Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Canadian Shack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five fandoms, five shacks, one Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Shacks In Canada Welfycat Didn't Write About

1\. The Doctor stepped out onto the frozen land and took a deep breath of the invigoratingly cold air.

"Two thousand and twelve," he announced to his companion. "A good year. A very good year indeed."

"What? Are we in some kind of ice age? Does all of England suddenly get consumed by a giant sheet of ice, from some ice alien ray beam?" Donna asked, buttoning up her coat and pulling out a pair of knitted gloves with some kind of baubles sewn onto the top.

"No," The Doctor said, dragging out the word. "We're in Canada. Ice alien ray beam?"

Donna shrugged and then slowly spun around, her hair catching the sunlight. She was the brightest being around, though she usually was. "And we're here because..."

"The TARDIS brought us here. Obviously there's something, some reason." The Doctor looked around, hoping that reason would become more apparent.

"But the only thing here is snow and that shack over there," Donna said, pointing at a small wooden shelter nearby.

The Doctor walked over to the shack and rested one of his hands on his sonic screwdriver as he opened the door. He stuck his head inside, pulled his head back out again and looked around, and then stuck his head inside once more.

"But it's bigger on the inside," he said. Confusion, utter confusion, was not a comfortable feeling for him.

Donna just laughed, the sound ringing out over the tundra.

*****

2\. "Was a trip to Canada really the best way we could think of to spend Valentine's Day?" Kurt asked, leaning back against the wall of the shack.

Blaine shrugged. "Well, several cities in Canada are noted for their contributions to music and theater."

"Really?" Kurt asked, arching his eyebrows.

Blaine just nodded.

"Well, as far as I'm aware, no occupants of shacks have gone on to become famous Broadway stars," Kurt waved his hands in the air to convey his frustration. "And now, since the blizzard trapped us here during our snowshoeing adventure, we're stuck for who knows how long."

"Baby it's cold outside." Blaine sang the opening notes.

"No," Kurt cut him off. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful?" Blaine sung, somehow making the lyrics into a question.

Kurt covered his face with his hands.

*****

3\. "So, what do you think it is?" Sam asked, leaning against the door of the shack to keep the monster from coming inside.

"I don't know. A blizzard monster?" Dean guessed as he quickly reloaded his shot gun. "What I do know: We're never coming to Canada again!"

"Amen," Sam agreed, his mass barely managing to keep the door closed. "What's our plan? Should we call Bobby?"

"And tell him what? That the abominable snowman is after us?" Dean asked, digging through his pockets for anything that could possibly help.

Sam stumbled as the monster suddenly moved away from the door. "Where'd it go?"

They both stood, hearts racing, as they waited inside the shack for the monster to launch another attack.

*****

4\. Mal leaned against wooden wall and wished, not for the first time, that his brown coat was a little thicker.

"Well, obviously, we can't just stay here," Simon said. He hadn't stopped pacing ever since Mal had dragged him inside the shack on this little backwater planet known to the local population as Canada.

"I think that's exactly what we're gonna do, Doc," Mal said. He counted to three in his head and stepped in front of the door at the same moment that Simon stepped towards it with his hand reaching for the handle.

"My sister is out there!"

Simon's anguished face probably should have moved Mal to compassion or a similar emotion, but mostly he just felt tired. His crew had been running a long time, and would run for a long time to come, but that didn't mean that some situations didn't wear on a man. "Your sister is with the Shepherd. I'm sure he and Zoe are taking good care of her. Now we just need to sit here and wait, until all that shooting is finished."

"You're not going to race out there and help?" Simon asked, fear and worry fueling his loud words and erratic steps.

"Nothing we can do." Mal spread his own hands.

Simon stopped his pacing and turned. "That's never stopped you before."

*****

5\. "I'm not sure this is a really effective way of keeping us here," Neal said as he examined the handcuffs that were around his wrists. Those handcuffs were in turn looped around the handcuffs on Peter's wrists.

"Wherever here is," Peter snapped. "A shack of some kind, maybe. Can you get us out of these? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Peter, I resent the implication that I couldn't get us out of standard handcuffs," Neal said, pausing in his assessment to look at Peter.

"Neal!" Peter shouted, the words ringing in the small space. "We've been kidnapped and handcuffed together and placed in a small shack. We're probably in Canada!"

Neal tipped his head to the side. "I would have preferred the Bahamas. Maybe France, though that would have taken a while to fly there. Hawaii would have been nice, if they'd wanted to stay in the states."

"Handcuffs." Peter moved like he was about to fold his arms but the motion was immediately hampered by the handcuffs. "Now."

With a slight shrug, which was the best he could do while handcuffed to Peter, Neal got to work on getting them both out of the handcuffs. Canada wasn't on Neal's top ten, or even top fifty, places he wanted to visit, but he never said no to a new experience.


End file.
